Kiss
by Swegchicken
Summary: cuma kumpulan cerita singkat yang berakhir dengan ciuman manis. [updated junhao] / SoonHoon, Meanie, VerKwan, JunHao.
1. Studio (SoonHoon)

01\. Studio - SoonHoon

.:.

"Jihoon"

"..."

"Ji"

"..."

"Pendek"

...

"Aw aduh.. Aw, kenapa memukul kepalaku?"

"..."

"A-ah.. Baiklah, maaf. Hei jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kalau suka katakan saja-"

...

"Aduh! Iya iya aku bercanda. Jihoon berhenti memukulku, ini sakit"

"KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENENDANGMU JAUH DARI BUMI!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Satu.."

"Jihoon!"

"Dua"

"Tolong jangan seperti ini.."

"Tiga"

" _Saranghae_. Aku pergi"

"KWON SOONYOUNG SIALAN! KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"

 **fin.**

haloo pendek ya? maaf

ini baru percobaan, kalo ada yang minat aku aplot lagi yg sedikit lebih banyak :v

maklum masih pemula huhu T.T

minta reviewnya juseyooo


	2. Backstage (Meanie ver)

02\. Backstage - Meanie

.:.

Seventeen _Boys Wish_ _encore concert_ hari pertama telah usai. Semua anggota dan staf berkumpul di belakang panggung untuk sekedar memberi selamat atas suksesnya konser hari ini. _Boy group_ yang saat ini sangat digilai ini tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum meskipun terlihat gurat kelelahan di wajah mereka yang sangat kentara.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil si jangkung bertaring kepada pemuda di sebelahnya yang lebih pendek darinya,

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak sakit?" Wonwoo -pemuda yang dipanggil hyung tadi- mengernyitkan jidat tak mengerti. "Jidatmu"

"Ooh ini," Wonwoo mengelus jidatnya, "lumayan. Maaf ya tadi aku terlalu bersemangat jadi-"

"Tidak, aku juga mendorong sedikit keras jadi bukan salahmu sepenuhnya."

"Tapi tetap saja.." Ucapan Wonwoo terhenti ketika Mingyu menangkup pipinya. Oh tidak wajahnya mulai panas, apa AC tidak dinyalakan?

Mingyu menatap dalam ke mata Wonwoo nyaris tanpa kedip. Dirasanya wajah Mingyu semakin mendekat, hingga pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan. Wonwoo buru-buru memejamkan matanya, menunggu sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

Tapi yang dirasa adalah kecupan di jidatnya, pas di benjolan. Wonwoo membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Mingyu sudah ada di depannya.

"Itu obat agar tidak sakit, sekarang giliranku yang diberi obat."

Wajah Wonwoo sudah memerah rasanya ia ingin sekali menggeret Jihoon membeli es krim.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_ , apa kau tega melihat kekasihmu kesakitan?"

"Tutup matamu"

"Tidak mau, kau pasti melarikan diri"

"Aku janji tidak akan lari"

"Baiklah"

Dengan ragu, Mingyu menutup matanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Ada sesuatu yang lembut menyapa dahinya lalu turun ke bibir secara kilat. Sangat kilat hingga Mingyu ragu itu sungguhan atau tidak. Saat dia membuka mata, dilihatnya Wonwoo pergi menarik Jihoon dari pelukan Soonyoung.

 **fin**

 **a/n :**

*awalnya mau bikin SoonHoon tapi gaada ide, jadi aku post ini yg udah lama nangkring di laptop :')

*ini kemungkinan bakal jadi kumpulan drabble OTP SVT, mungkin ada yg berminat request? h3h3

*aku mau ucapin makasih banget buat temen-temen yang udah baca, ngfav, ngfollow, sampe yg sudi ngreview fic gajelas ini. kalian warbyasah :')  
((aku juga gangerti ff yg isi cuma dialog doang macem ff sebelumnya itu jenis apa, aku cuma males nulis narasi. maap huehue))

*ini tanggal 20, tanggal keramat, saat dimana aku dan para suami menginjak tanah yg sama, menghirup udara yg sama, melihat langit yg sama, tapi tetep gabisa ketemu. aku tak kuasa :" *garuk ubin*

*mungkin minat buat scroll bawah dikit?

.:.

#omake

Mingyu memegang bibirnya, matanya memandang kosong ke depan.

Seungkwan datang menepuk bahu Mingyu, " _Hyung,_ lihat Jihoon _Hyung_?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Seungkwan mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa...

" _HYUNG_!" masih tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan botol air mineral yang dibawanya, Seungkwan memukulkannya ke kepala Mingyu sedikit keras.

Mingyu menoleh, tersenyum sumringah.

Seungkwan mulai takut hyungnya kesurupan atau bagaimana. Buru-buru ia meminum air, tidak ditelan, tapi langsung disemburkan ke Mingyu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Mingyu baru tersadar.

"Kau baik.., _Hyung_?"

Mingyu merasa wajah dan bajunya basah, dengan segera melirik Seungkwan, lalu ke botol yang dipegang vokalis utama itu secara bergantian. Seungkwan meneguk ludah dengan susah payah _mampus urang!_ , batinnya.

Merasa sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi, Seungkwan dengan spontan mengangkat botolnya ke telinga layaknya ponsel,

"Ha-halo, Jihoon _Hyung_ , iya aku segera kesana,"

Dan lari tanpa menoleh Mingyu.

...

...

Mingyu berkedip,

Kedip,

Kedip,

"YA! BOONTELAN KUDA!" bak serigala mencari mangsa, Mingyu langsung melesat mengejar Seungkwan.


	3. Pillow (VerKwan)

_Question and answer  
tto mot deureun cheok  
gwaenhi moreuneun cheokhaebwado  
I know you already know that_

" _I I I want you baby you know  
I I_ AWW!" Hansol mengambil majalah yang tadi sempat mendarat di kepalanya. Melirik ke ruangan, tidak ada siapapun kecuali… "Seungkwan!"

"Maaf, tapi ini demi keselamatan telinga semua orang."

"Suaraku tidak seburuk itu."

Seungkwan bersiul pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Dasar Boolet!"

"Aku tak dengar aku pake _headset_ " kata Seungkwan dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Tampan Nomor Tiga Belas!"

PUK!

"Bantalmu ini penuh liur, menjijikan."

"Kau beruntung di saat Carat rebutan untuk selembar tisu bekas keringatku, dan kau mendapat bantal kesayanganku bersama dengan pulaunya." Seungkwan mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Lagipula, siapa yang kau panggil Tampan Nomor Tiga Belas ha? Tidakkah kau tau aku memiliki pesona yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun? Aku ini berkarisma. Tidak ada yang—"

Seungkwan tidak tahu sejak kapan Hansol berdiri di depannya. Dia membulatkan matanya saat sadar bahwa mulutnya telah dibekap oleh pria blasteran itu. Hansol tersenyum manis.

"Bagiku, kau sama sekali tidak tampan," Hansol melepaskan bekapannya dan ganti menangkup kedua pipi Seungkwan, "kau itu manis. Dan aku menyukaimu."

Kenapa rasanya hari ini panas sekali? Ingin rasanya Seungkwan masuk ke dalam _freezer_ untuk mendinginkan wajahnya sejenak.

"Itu bantal kesayanganmu?" tangan lainnya mengangkat bantal karakter Thomas, Seungkwan mengangguk polos. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang menggantikan bantal jelek itu?"

Seungkwan mengernyit tak mengerti. Sebal juga bantal kesayangannya dikatai jelek.

Tangan hangat Hansol mengelus lembut pipi Seungkwan, "Kau bisa memelukku,"

 _What_?!

"Kau bisa menciumku,"

Diva Boo kita sudah tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Hansol, saudara-saudara!

"Dan…," dengan pelan, Hansol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah bulat di depannya. Mengincar indera pendengarannya, meniupnya, dan berbisik, "Aku bisa menemanimu tidur."

Mata Seungkwan melotot tapi masih tidak berani menatap teman sebayanya. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. Itu tangan Hansol.

Mata mereka bertemu. Yang satu menatap lembut. Yang satu melempar tatapan kikuk. Dirasanya jarak antara mereka berdua menipis. Bibir bertemu bibir. Hanya kecupan biasa, namun memberikan sensasi luar biasa bagi keduanya. Hansol menarik wajah memberi jarak.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi kesayanganmu."

Seungkwan butuh oksigen, sungguh.

 **fin.**

 **a/n:**

*hehehe

*hehe

*SUMPAH INI CERITA BEDA BANGET DARI EKSPEKTASI AWAL. yaa semoga kalian enjoy :')

*maaf kalo rada cheesy. CRINGE EVERYBODY!

*maaf kalo ada kata/kalimat yg kurang sreg, atau banyak typo.

*maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. kirim kritik dan saran aja di kolom review yaa

*makasih yg udah fav, follow, review, dan baca fiksi ini

*KALIAN WARBYAZAH

*h3h3 gudbayy


	4. Fever (JunHao)

Minghao demam, jadi dia sendirian di dorm karena yang lain sedang latihan. Sudah dua jam dia terbaring, dan rasanya sangat kesepian. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar sampai rasanya terasa berat dan menutup.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seseorang datang mendekat ke ranjang Minghao. Tangannya terulur mengusap lembut pipi pemuda manis itu.

"Junhui Hyung..." Panggil Minghao serak yang membuat orang itu yang ternyata Jun terlonjak.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya?"

Minghao menggeleng lemah, "Aku haus."

Dengan sigap Junhui mengambil gelas yang ada di nakas sebelahnya, meminumkannya ke pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Perlu sesuatu lagi?" Minghao menggeleng.

Junhui mengusap kening Minghao dan menyampirkan poninya yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Minghao memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan hyungnya. Lalu dia merasakan ada yang mendekat ke wajahnya, mengintip sedikit, lalu terbelalak saat melihat wajah Junhui dalam jarak dekat dengan jidat mereka menempel.

Mata bertemu mata. Dadanya bergemuruh, badan yang tadinya terasa hangat sekarang malah panas sekali. Minghao berkedip lucu membuat Junhui gemas.

"Sudah tidak panas," bisik Jun lembut masih menatap Minghao, "Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?"

Minghao mengalihkan pandangan ke mana saja asal bukan ke mata Junhui. Sedikit merutuki kenapa dia malah jadi malu-malu seperti ini. Mereka biasanya juga dekat kan?!

Hidung mancung Junhui menusuk pucuk hidung Minghao. Ingin rasanya Minghao mimisan.

"J-Jun Hyu..ng," Minghao tergagap yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Junhui, "I-ini te-terlalu dekat..,"

"Karena kau tidak mau menatapku,"

Reflek Minghao menatap mata Jun, "Aku..aku sudah menatapmu, jadi bisakah kau memberi jarak, Hyung?"

"Belum,"

Dahi pemuda manis itu mengernyit, jelas-jelas mata bulatnya menatap wajah tampan hyungnya itu.

"Aku mau kau hanya menatapku saja."

Minghao makin bingung. Memang dari tadi dia menatap siapa? Hantu?

"Menatapku sebagai satu-satunya orang yang kau butuhkan."

Minghao masih terdiam linglung.

"Tidak hanya mata. Tapi aku ingin hati dan pikiranmu hanya tertuju padaku," bibir lembut Junhui menyapa bibir pucat Minghao. Melumatnya sedikit berharap dengan ini bisa menyegarkan bibir yang dingin itu. Ya, itu adalah teori absurd Junhui dan segala kemodusannya.

Sebelum khilafnya berlanjut, Junhui melepaskan tautannya. Dilihatnya wajah Minghao memerah dengan napas memburu.

Dalam batinnya, Minghao bertanya-tanya apakah ini mimpi atau tidak. Sepertinya demam yang dideritanya sangat parah sampai berhalusinasi seperti ini. Atau mungkin tidak, karena dia merasakan betul bagaimana bibir lembut itu- ugh! Mengingatnya kembali hanya membuat kepalanya serasa ingin meledak saking panasnya.

Junhui terkekeh pelan, "Jadi, mau kan _menatap_ ku?"

Menurut kalian jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Minghao?

a. Ya,

b. Tentu saja,

c. Tidak menolak,

d. a, b, c, semua benar.

 **fin.**

heyooo ini aku buat ngebut karna idenya keburu ilang (?) jadi maap banget kalo ga ngefeel ato gimana.

maap banyak typo karna saya malas edit h3h3h3 peace.

makasih buat semua yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review. sudi buat ngreview lagi kan? h3h3

kalian yang jadi penyemangat saya buat nulis ini, warbyasah :')


End file.
